User devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, and embedded computing devices may continuously or periodically provide their locations to a telecommunication carrier. The user devices may provide their locations as the users of the user devices roam between multiple places. The location information provided by the user devices to the telecommunication carrier may be used by the telecommunication carrier to improve network coverage. Further, applications installed on a user device may also use location data to provide location-specific advertisements or location-based information to the user of the user device. While such ad hoc uses of location information by different entities may provide some benefit to the users of user devices, such uses do not significantly alter the way that the users interact with their user devices.